Simon's Bowblade
Simon's Bowblade is a Trick Weapon in The Old Hunters DLC. Description Availability Normal variant * Given by Simon the Harrowed (if players wish to carry out his quest). ** Lighthouse Hut * Dropped by Simon the Harrowed (only if players attack him). ** Hunter's Nightmare *** By the hall, of the shortcut to the lamp. ** Underground Corpse Pile *** Near Ludwig's head. ** Research Hall *** Near the lamp. Uncanny and Lost variants * Sold by the Bath Messengers inside the Chalice Dungeons, after finding the normal variant. Characteristics Simon's Bowblade is a curved sword with a flowing moveset that becomes a greatbow upon transforming it, thus making a player wield it in their left hand, with an arrow on their right. Nocking an arrow will cost a single Quicksilver Bullet. While the weapon is quite similar to the Reiterpallasch and the Rifle Spear in terms of combat strategy, its main property is not to parry enemies mid attack, but rather to inflict a lot of damage. The weapon's transformed mode has the potential to deal the most damage per shot in terms of firearms, despite not being a firearm itself. However, this comes at the cost of expending stamina as nocking arrows consumes far more stamina than pulling a trigger. Its charged attack allows a player to nock an arrow in place longer and thus grants it higher damage. This attack will consume more stamina and the player will be stationary for a brief moment. It is advised to use this attack carefully. One can backstab from a distance with the charged bow R2. It is of great importance to learn the range at which this weapon can be fired because just like any other firearm, the projectile quickly disappears after a certain distance. Upgrades Notes *Firing arrows does not alert enemies except the ones that the arrow actually hits. *Simon's Bowblade has the longest reach out of all ranged weapons, by a wide margin, easily outperforming any firearm in this regard. It has essentially the same range as the Blacksky Eye. *The Bow's fully charged shot, when struck into an enemy's back can bring them into a parried/backstabbed state. *It is possible to be parried when shooting the charged shot of this weapon. *It is possible to jump attack when the weapon is in Bow Mode. *When there are no Quicksilver Bullets left in inventory, all attacks that fire arrows default to the L2 of the transformed version. *Ranged attacks in bow form do not provide Rally. *The Charged attack while in sword mode is a dual attack, and therefore not useful against larger, unstaggerable opponents, as it will alert them and then turn them away from the player, making it almost impossible to backstab. This can be avoided if the player is at just the right distance so that the first swing of the attack misses, but the second one hits. * It is difficult to perform a backstab with this weapon while in bow form. The Hunter has to be directly behind the enemy, charge a shot, hit the enemy in the back, and stagger them. Trivia * The Bowblade is the weapon of choice of Simon the Harrowed, who disliked firearms. It does seem logical why he would use a bow though, considering he was a type of Church Hunter who went by unnoticed, lurking in the darkest streets and who would assassinate his victims as soon as they displayed signs of the scourge. With a bow he could fulfill his duty quietly, at a safe distance, without ever giving away his location. * When in bow mode, the arrow is held in the Hunter's right hand, and the arrow looks strangely small. This is because the arrow's shaft is a combination of collapsed tubes that allows it to become more compact for ease of carry. When it is pulled back on the bow, it stretches, and then is fired. Once it hits a target it becomes compact again, likely from the force of impact shoving the tubes back into themselves again. * The Lost and Uncanny version of this weapon remove the prefix "Simon's", turning it into, respectively, the "Uncanny Bowblade" and "Lost Bowblade". ** The Kos Parasite is the only other weapon where this also occurs. Videos Gallery bow blade.gif|Bow form image-bloodborne-screen-45.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-45b.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-25.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151127123817.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151128224746.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151128224857.png bc12c5d1c3fa8c2e9f4c2221a0729abe4caa4efd_hq.jpg tải xuống.jpg Simon's Bowblade concept art.png|Simon's bowblade concept art Category:DLC Weapons Category:Church Weapons Category:Skill Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Right Hand Weapons Category:Blood Weapons